Marriage Proposal
by Children of Summer
Summary: AU- one shot separated into three chapters. After few moments, he took some deep breaths, gathering the strength and knelt on his right knee.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please enjoy it and thank you for reading.

* * *

He came back home from visiting his consultant, with a strict intention of repeating the scene of proposal. They've been living together for about five years, two moths, eight days, and this is just an act. No. This isn't just a piece of paper. It's everything.

Everything.

And to say more - he was merely drunk. Drunk, whether of being deeply in love or because the strong beer intoxicated his organism?

Probably the later one, but who knows for sure.

There was no one in the cottage and he decided to go upstairs, straight to the living room, where was a big, round mirrow. _Practice, need a bit of it,_ he thought. A genuine smile touched his lips as he came closer to the object that was going to represent Steven.

After few moments, he took some deep breaths, gathering the strength and knelt on his right knee. It was risky, because Steven could return in any minute, so that's why Brendan started his monologue immediately.

_Dear Steven... _

He imagined taking his hand in his own.

_I've loved you all my life. You will make me the happiest person alive, if you shall at least consider taking my proposal. I shall not love any other human being as I do, you. You're the music to my life, the beat of my heart.  
_

No, not like this. Pushy.

_Wouldn't you mind giving me your hand and.._

Phh. Definitely not like this. Awful. Just.

He certainly loosed the grip on Steven's wrist and would also trace a little circle on his palm.

_You will-_

He must do that.

_You will do-_

That's easy peasy!

_me-_

"Come on!" he could hear right in that very moment Leah's voice.

_the honour-_

Can I? Oh yes. I've waited too long.

_of becoming-_

"You can do that, don't be pussy."

_my-_

He knew his hands were trembling. Obviously they aren't meant to do that when he will actually propose to his beloved.

_my...?!_

This is the hardest thing he's ever gonna accomplish.

long-life partner, lover, companion, dearest friend.

_my partner._

Apparently the best variant.

_I will not take 'no'._

Wait a minute. Is there any possibility that he will be given 'yes' as answer. "Oi!"

_But I will wait as long as you need. Just say something promising._

In any case, he will take a hold of Steven's legs and will never let him go, until he hears him saying 'yes'.

_Or we might be bethroned to each other first.  
_

_Do you want to be engaged with me to the rest of your life, huh?_

He looked at the man kneeling in front of him. "Am I look that pathetic? Oh dear, this is ridiculous." He's Brendan Brady. And he's thirty seven years old. But apparently now he looks like a poor little puppy with messy hair, wide eyes, and a very strange grin on his face.

_I know you do._

Ohh.

"My, my, who is it? Argh.. Brady! I knew that it was such a good idea to bring the camera."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please enjoy and thank you for reading.

* * *

"You've seen nothing."

"Nah, I've seen everything I need. Heh even more."

"If you say," Brendan poked his finger into his old friend's shirt. "To someone, especially to you-know-who," Then looked in his eyes and continued. "I will tell Cheryl about your endeavours with young miss Rosetta, and also as a bonus, will show every single person of your childhood photographs."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Brendan Brady, that's pathetic. What he turned you into, um? Your threats are soo well-bad and childish, ohh."

"But effective, innit?" Brendan made his way to the sofa and sit down. "How did you get in, by the way?"

"Well, the door was open, so I decided that if-"

"If it's open that you're a welcomed guest, right I remember."

"No like that. What were you doin' before I'd interrupted, heh? And why you look like a stabbed cat, mate?" Danny grinned, but pretended to sound more caring.

"None of your business."

"Oi, it's very rude. How you treat you dear old friend, tsk-tsk Brady, shame on you."

Oh that _old _friend. Danny's always knew that one part of Brendan definitely bears him only because he's been a good friend of Cheryl since school, while the other pities him and literally can't stand. But after all, they've helped each other and been through many funny things together, so. He should be glad.

"So, are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Obviously, you know the answer. So spare me your dull commentaries." Brendan put his head in his hands.

"Alright I won't ask you anymore about it, just tell me what to do. Brenny boy, I know you don't think I can help you, but actually, I can, alright? And besides I've seen your young fella Ste. Well-good enough, heh." Danny patted him on the shoulder, and smiled.

"Ohh you're unbelievable."

"Aha, you know me better, so let's start."

"Fine. But no laughing, giggling, smirking or pretending to improvise, yes?"

"Yeah, skip to the part of what I'm supposed to do." Danny spread out his arms.

"At first you've got to pretend that you're Steven, and think please before do anything. There's no need in speaking for you, just stand still while I..I.."

"Proposing." Danny corrected, and grinned.

"Yes."

"Well, it's easy-peasy. You know it's so good that you're proposing to a lad not to a girl, because y'know, I'd be a smashing lady," Danny laughed, winking at Brendan enthusiasticly. "Your Ste is a lucky one."

This time Brendan rolled his eyes. "Let's do that. Ready?"

"Yep. But hang on, do I need to pretend that I'm in love with you madly as well?"

"Of course not. Well not completely. I want you to act naturally, as if it was Steven and.. how would you react on it, get it?" Brendan took a sip of a glass of water.

"Seems so." Danny nodded.

Before Brendan could even open his mouth, Danny scratched, shake his legs, then hands slowly, enjoying the process. After that he put his hands in the pockets and chewing a gum said. "So yo, here's me scally Ste boy, yo, what you got to tell me hunk, oi? Me skinny jeans ar so tight, yo. "

Brendan nearly choked on his drink and closed his eyes befor opening them and shouted "Stop it!"

"Don't you like me improvisation?"

"No! Not a bit. That is not Steven."

"Oi, I'm sorry mate, let's do it again."

"Ohh. Yes."

Brendan coughed and knelt on his knee, just as before. Danny managed to hid his smile in time, and turned his face to him, then leaned in down a bit.

"Khm," Brendan took Danny's hand in his own and not looking at him, started. "Steven, I-"

"Bren, you must look me in the eyes." Danny whispered.

"Shh." Brendan squeezed Danny's boy wrist so tight that the later nearly screamed, but manage to prevent it by biting the knuckles on his right hand.

Brendan sent him the look of anger and continued, trying to wear a genuine smile. "You are the love of my entire life. You're the only one that I can imagine at my side. Always with you I want to be. You are the music to my ears, the part of me," Brendan mumbled something else but it was barely an audible.

"What did you say, darling?" Danny was grinned sheepishly. "The last part, couldn't hear you."

Ahh. Another glance full of love he sent me. Oi, so charming.

"The skin to my bones, the ocean to my sea," Brendan repeated with greteed teeth.

"Oi, how lovely. But the first comparison is a bit scary, honey."

Brendan ignored his comment and cleared his throat. "Will you do me the honour," Danny murmured something like 'yes' and his eyes were shining. _Overacting,_ he thought. "The honour of becoming my-"

"Your wife, yes, course I do."

Brendan shoved him gently and took the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. "No silly commentaries, stop this absurd." And returned in his previous position.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my partner?" Brendan squeezed his hand again. "You will make me.." Brendan looked at the camera. And his hands automatically covered with sweat, his breaths became ragged. "I can't continue with this," he gestured to place on the sofa where the camera was lying. "Staring at me. I cannot. Just look at it, it's laughing at me."

"Alright, chill out mate." Danny said and covered camera with a pillow.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Shall we?"

"Aha."

"Khm," Brendan was still on his right knee. "Steven, you can have all the time you need just say something promising, please." he hold onto Danny's legs.

"Please I love you, I love you so much. You know how, don't you? You're the love of my entire life,...I want you to take my last name."

Danny was trying to put him on his feet, but Brendan wasn't paying any attention.

"You're such a soppy sod. You think he will say yes to a mumbling pussy boy? No. So kneel down and say it again. Properly."

"Alright."

"It's okay mate, no worries, and don't be even bothered to apologie."

"What for?"

"For spilling out your glass of water on me trousers. Nah, mate it's fine."

"Your trousers aren't that important as that!"

"Just chill out."

"I did."

"Good, I think I can show you how to do it properly. Just look up at me and you will be as irresistible as I."

Brendan groaned with frustration.

"And this time, to prevent the confusion, you will be you and I will be me."

They change their positions and now Danny was kneeling and Brendan was a blushing fiance.

"Brendan, the light of me day, with all my sincere feelings," Danny paused and kissed Brendan's palm, that made Brendan turned his shocked face to him."Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Brendan's jaw dropped and Danny grinned sheepishly. He was so confident and calm.

"Fantastic."

"Perfectly so."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please enjoy and thank you for reading.

* * *

"That was fantastic, don't you think so?" Brendan folded his arms and looked excitedly at Danny.

"Well, thank you, darling" Danny smiled. "Didn't expect any compliments today, especially not from you."

"But you deserve them. Well, I suppose I can do that now."

"Uh, good luck then."

They exchanged hadnshakes and with one last smirk, but in a good way, Danny left the room.

Now there was one or two last things to think of - place and date.

Brendan decided not to do anything pompeous, just declare what was in his heart. After all they didn't need any witnesses. It must've been only two of them.

* * *

Brendan was extremely happy.

Happy.

Truly.

While he and Steven were having their usual at this time in the morning breakfast, Brendan twice spilled out tea, milk and orange juice on his trousers and shirt; has broken the vase in the kitchen, trying to impress Steven by the bucket of flowers. In the afternoon he's nearly fell off on the wooden floor, because _someone_ earlier dropped the greasy liquid on it. And at the end of the day he got - two shocked postmen, scared chunks in the club and strange looks from his beloved.

It wasn't a show off. It was Brendan Brady on the happiest day of his life.

He knew exactly at what time Steven was coming home.

Brendan settled in the armchair and was absolutely calm. Nothing could reveal his inner state. No more trembling and sweat hands, ragged breaths; beating rapidly in his chest heart. No more hesitation- his features was soft and relaxed.

He looked up at the big clock on the wall - it was almost ten.

After few moments he heard as the main door opened and the voice called.

"Brendan, I'm home."

He remained on his place, not even moved just replied. "Nice to see you home."

He _didn't_ see Steven as he was still in the hall. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten anything?"

"No, I'm not hungry Steven. Wouldn't you mind coming here, I have something important to discuss." Brendan said, trying to sound cosy.

"Course."

He was already near the doorstep, as Brendan's heart skipped one beat. _I can do that, _he thought, standing up.

It was a few moments before Brendan realised he had something tight, trapped in his chest. Steven kept on looking at him, smiling.

_Why is he smiling? Oh, he knows! Don't be daft, course he doesn't._

"Steven," he came closer to him and as he repeated took a hold of Steven's hand, already kneeling on left knee.

_Please stop giggling so unshamefully, I can't bear it._

"Bren-" Steven couldn't finish the sentence as Brendan's hand touched his cheek, gently.

_Please let me do this. I want it to be perfect and let it be serious._Steven as if read this in Brendan's eyes nodded and said no more word.

"I've loved you all my life," Brendan breathed and continued, gently rubbing Steven's fingers. "I can't imagine myself with anyone but you. You've taught me so many wonderful things, so many good. You changed everything Steven, everything. You make it all better. Because it was just you. You're the light of my life. I want to live it with you, always with you." Brendan looked down and then up into Steven's eyes.

He was crying.

_I love you so. You will never know how much._

"Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Brendan kissed away his tears that have fallen on their hands.

_I. _

_DID._

_IT._

Steven leaned in, not breaking the eye contact said, covering his lips with Brendan's. "Yes."

* * *

"So how did it went?"

"Perfect."

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes."

"Well as I assured you it was epic, wasn't it?"

"Hmm, it was natural and came from me heart. Thank you." Brendan patted Danny on the back.

"Nah, I'm always glad to help you my dear."

They were sitting on the park's bench as the sun was shining so brightly, just as Brendan was feeling today.

"Do you think he will ever know about it?" Danny couldn't be more happier about the fact, that it was actually him who had called Steven the day before that evening so that Brendan could have more time. He knew his mate very good. He's been aware of Brendan's intentions for about a month or so, and he couldn't bear seeing him sad and nervous all the time. And of course he was sure that the furniture in their house wouldn't survived if Brendan didn't stop being worried. His clumsiness was charming but a bit bothering.

"Don't worry, mate, he won't. But that was classy, wasn't it? Well, if you excuse me I've some important meetings." Danny stood up, smiling genuinely.

"Yeah, course and please don't you dare show that video on our big day." Brendan hid his sheepish smile.

"How did you?" Danny blinked.

_That soppy sod knew. Fine. I won't give him a satisfaction of knowing that I was being outsmarted. _

"Knowing you, just a suggestion." Brendan smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Brenny."

"Oi, do you mate? Then don't listen to me and bring it."

"If you knew what was recorded on that camera, you wouldn't be so calm." Danny stared at him intensely, as if trying to read the answer in his eyes.

"Alright, have a good day."

"Hang on, did you?!" Danny proclaimed.

"You have such a nice voice Danny boy, so I just couldn't resist it. Besided the bubbles suit you perfectly."

"But why did you tell me about it? If you wanted to see me embarrassed, you would keep quiet."

"Brendan stood up and turned his face to him.

"We're mates, remember."

"Yeah."

And then both of them burst into laughter.

"You'll be a wonderful blushing bride, Brendan." Danny winked at him.

"Oh do you think so? What would I do without my beautiful and witty bridesmaid, uh?"

"Oi, just chill out, will you? Send my love to Ste. You two make a perfect match." Danny opened his bag and left something on the bench.

"Thank you." Brendan wasn't always that touchy, but couldn't help hugging his best mate.

"Brendan Brady, this boy turned you into such a soppy and sentimental sod." Brendan shoved him gently.

"This photograph, it's really is important."

"Shall I expect an invitation by any chance soon, um?"

"What for? you always come without knocking."

"Your welcomed guest."

"My welcomed guest." Brendan repeated.

"See you soon with your dear lady."

Brendan made a grimace that says 'I love you too,' and with one last wave Danny ventured out.


End file.
